The Mayan Ice Cream Caper
' The Mayan Ice Cream Caper '''is the 7th episode of Season 1 of The Problem Solverz. It aired on May 16, 2011 (but for some reason the 1st half of the episode was uploaded December 5, 2010 on YouTube) and it was written by Eric Kaplan and Ben Jones. This case was identified as Case #532: The Mayan Ice Cream Caper. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Alfe, Roba, and Horace, are chasing after a man in a hot air balloon. Alfe shoots a dart with Roba's blowgun to bring it down. The Professor comes in from a balloon asking what is going on. They figured out that the thiefs were using hot air balloons that look humans to steal the hot air balloons from the factory. The Solverz earn a huge 15 dollar check as a reward. Later on Sweetie Creame (voiced by Pamela Adlon) is walking up to the Problem Solvers' headquarters. Horace answers the door and introduces Sweetie to the gang. Sweetie asks if they are familiar with her father, Mr. Creame (voiced by Atticus Shaffer). Horace comments that he loves his work. Sweetie offers the boys (but Horace is the only one that excepts her offer) a taste of her father's new Mayan flavor, Mayan Control. Sweetie says that she saw how successful they were solving the problem of the missing hot air balloons and though that they would be able to help her. She says that her father recently went insane, barricaded himself in the factory and is planning to blow it up that night at midnight with a bomb, made of robots, made of dinosaurs. Horace says that they are on the case (and hearts show up in Horace's eyes, while hearts show up on Sweetie's cheeks hinting a crush.) Later that night, the Problem Solverz are at the factory. Mr. Creame is inside saying, "I'm going to destroy this factory if it's the last thing I do!!! " and laughs. Roba is looking through his bioscaner so Horace can map the quickest way. Alfe says to stop because all of this talking is making him crazy and says he is going in. He runs into the factory screaming, "AAALLLLLFFFEEE!!!," and Roba asks Horace, "He knows it's a bomb made of dinosaurs ''and robots, right?" Alfe is caught in the bomb's dinosaur part's mouth and is thrown out of the factory. At home, Horace and Roba are treating Alfe's cuts with bandages and medical cream. They say that the problem is too tough and they need help. The Solverz drive across the town to Tux Dog's Pent-House. Tux Dog is getting ready to go to an exclusive party, which he says is so fancy and exclusive that they wouldn't be able to attend. Horace says that they were hired by a Mayan ice cream factory and explains how Mr. Creame went insane. Tux Dog explains that the Mayans were a group of Mexican extra-terrestrials, who ruled the Ukatan Penninsula for 500 years through a very sophisticated form of mind control. If that mind control is in the hands of some cats who make ice cream, anyone who eats ice cream is going to be like slaves with chains in their brains and that is in a book he's writing. Horace realizes that they are trying to control the world with the mind control ice cream. Tux Dog explains, "If you can't go through the face, try the other way." Later that night at midnight, Horace comments, "Why would a factory have a butt?" Alfe tells Roba that they should have a butt on their house so they don't distrub the landlord when they come home late. About 10 seconds before the bomb is about to explode, Alfe squirts Mr. Creame with the glue gun. Roba press the button and Mr. Creame askes himself, "Why did I add a stop button?" Sweetie hands the Problem Solvers a fifteen dollar check. Sweetie also kisses Horace on the cheek and says, "I'll call you," and it echoes in Horace's mind. About 3 weeks later, Horace is still waiting for Sweetie to call him. He also asks Roba and Alfe if he got a text or anything if he was asleep, or if she texted by numbers. Alfe explains that she will never call Horace, ever!, and that's she's a jerk (only because she them 15 bucks.) Alfe also explains that a drum set is better than a girl. To Roba and Alfe's shock, Horace says that Sweetie Creame is Great, and is better than a drum set (and Alfe comments that Horace is a "sick, sick man." Horace thinks since Sweetie has not called him yet, he fears that she may be in danger, Roba asks Alfe where did that pizza come from, Alfe has squrriel cheecks so he save food in them whenever he gets a snack attack. Tux Dog stops by the Problem Solverz headquartes in his helicopter and explains that Mr. Creame was trying to destroy the factory because it was an evil mind control factory. Horace says Sweetie is in danger, and they go to the factory to save her. When they arrive at the factory, the Solverz rush into the ice cream making room to see that Sweetie is (better than) ok. Alfe comments that he likes her new decorations and that they are very evil-leader-like. Roba comes to realization that Sweetie's dad wasn't crazy, he was trying to stop her!! Sweetie starts to laugh and pushes a switch. The room that they are in turns into her evil lair with Mayan people worshiping her and chanting, "Sweetie's great!" Roba tells Horace and Alfe to look down and see 3 ropes under them that brings them up over a big pot of ice cream. Roba also asks why Horace is so obsessed with her. Sweetie says that Horace was a good boy, and tried her Mind-Control ice cream, which showed that she can control anyone who tried it. She also includes that the factory is hooked up to the network of ice cream tubes. She and her minions will release the batch infected with the mind control message SWEETIE CREAME IS GREAT. It will travel throughout the world and soft everyone and soft her as soft queen! Horace says that Sweetie is already great but she says that she doesn't need him anymore, and she is going to cover her tracks by putting them in ice cream quicksand. Before being dropped into the quicksand, Alfe asks if he can have some ice cream if she is going to conquer the world. Sweetie says she likes his style and releases him. Alfe pretends to be hypnotized and walks over to the tempurature controller and says to Roba, "Chill out," while he turns the room tempurature to HOT. Sweetie says to stop and wonders why it is not working. Alfe says that he has squirrel cheeks (metioned earlier in the episode,) and that he stored the ice cream in them. He squirts her with the ice cream and says that no one controls him. He then squirts the ice cream everywhere as the place melts. They make their escape. When outside, Horace asks what happened and Roba explains that Sweetie was trying to control him so that she could take over the world. Alfe asks which is better: a girl or a drum set. Horace replies that it's a no brainer and says, "DRUM SET!!" and thus the problem is solved. Trivia * Goof: After Alfe gets chewed by the bomb, is says the time is 9:33 PM, but when they go see Tux Dog, is blue skied, possibly around 7 AM-4 PM, and it couldn't have been the next day because Mr. Creame was going to blow up the factory at midnight. *This episode had the Neon Knome theme song Gallery Click here for the gallery of The Mayan Ice Cream Caper.Category:Episodes Category:Season One